


I need a Getaway

by Hero4Good



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Escape, I dunno what else to tag, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero4Good/pseuds/Hero4Good
Summary: You need to get away from this mess, but Getaway doesn't seem to like that idea much.
Relationships: Getaway (Transformers)/You, Getaway/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I need a Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> I've been bored and welp my friends wanted me to do this. I don't think it's good but they did.   
Not beta read and typed on my phone so not high quality

You were pissed off.   
  
Getaway had no right to betray Rodimus like that. Well, okay maybe Rodimus was kind of an asshole at times, and he was with Megatron, but that's beside the point. They were good people. Okay, they were _decent_ people.   
  
But still Getaway had no right to vanquish anyone to the DJD. You clenched your fists and stomped loudly down the hallway to the Lost Light's bridge. When the doors sluggishly slid open to let you in, your (color) optics scanned the room before landing on the mech slouched in the captain's chair.  
  
"Getaway!" You screeched, alerting the other few bots in the room to your presences. Your kibbling flared out in anger as you stomped straight up to Getaway, who turned in surprise before slanting his optics in an amused way.  
  
"My my, Sweetspark, what ever is the problem?" He asked in that smooth but condescending tone.   
  
Your cheeks flushed with a dusting of red as you slowed down in your approach. You shook your helm and clenched your jaw, remember what he did. "Why? Why did you do that!?" You snapped your fists clenching and unclenching rhythmically.   
  
Getaway slowly offlined and onlined his optics in the form of a blink. He then sighed and slowly pushed on the armrests of the chair to stand up. He turned slowly to walk the rest of the distance towards you.  
  
"Sweetspark, I don't think you can truly grasp the _good _I just did." He said reaching out and cupping your jaw with the whole of his palm. "The real question is why are you so upset over it? They chose their side the moment they defend Megatron." He whispered while dragging you close to him by your chin.  
  
You optics narrowed and chin jutted out slightly before you slapped his arm away. "They don't deserve to be murdered by the DJD." You hissed derma curling into a sneer only to gulp loudly when Getaway tsked you, wagging his digit at you.  
  
"You'll understand in time, my dear." He said before tapping the end of your nose with his digit. "But in the meantime, you will be held in your hab suite under lock and key, can't have you trying to spread logic around or trying to escape." He said before looking up at one of his fellow mutineers.   
  
You stood there shocked, optics wide and jaw slack. You managed to shake yourself awake and scowl. "You can't do that!" You yelled lunging at the mech only to be grabbed by two strong servos, which pulled you back.   
  
Getaway chuckled his servos going to his hips. "Feisty! That's what I love about you, (Your Name)... Please make sure they get safely to their room." He asked the guard holding you.  
  
"You son of a whore!" You cursed only to squeak as Getaway lunged and wrapped a servo around your throat holding you still while he leaned in towards your audio. Your vents caught in your chassis as he pressed his battle mask to your audio.   
  
"I'd find a way to behave... And quite quickly, or I may just have to control you _my_ way... And trust me (your name), you don't want that." He hissed softly to you ending his sentence with a hot vent to your audio.  
  
"Anyways." He chuffed in an audible voice while he leaned up and let go of your neck. You shivered and jerked backwards into the guard holding your arms against your sides. "Ta ta, Sweetspark, I'll be seeing you shortly." Getaway chirped wiggling his digits in a form of a wave while the guard quite literally picked you up and tugged you out of the room.  
  
Your optics lingered on Getaway as you weakly fought against the mech. What had happened to the fun loving Getaway you had known?

.....

It had been tricky to escape from the confines of your room, but you had managed. You had jammed a datapad between the seal of the wall and the edge of the door and thrusted. It had broken the datapad but had also caused the door to manually open.

It was almost silent in the hallways, just the slow clip of your pedes echoing around. You back plating pricked with an uneasy and queasy feeling as a light began to flicker. Your spark pounded noisily in your chassis as. The light suddenly turned off then flashed back on. You yipped and hugged yourself tightly, your EM field a bundle of nerves.

You began to quickly walk down towards the ship bay, hoping to find an empty escape pod there. You froze in your walking when you turned the corner only to see a hulking mech lurch from down the hallway. His plating was a sickly rust color and his derma were stretched wide around rough looking denta. The radar dish on his helm twitched as his optic-less sockets turned to look at you.

Your (color) optics widened as his impossibly wide grin seemed to curl even wider. Your spark thumped loudly as the mech slowly stalked towards you. Getaway wouldn't have told this mech to kill you would he?

Honestly, at this point you could see him giving the order to have you killed on spot if seen out of your hab. A silent scream left your vocals as you tried to whip around and run only to be forcibly stuck in place. The rust colored mech's radar dish twitched again as he grew closer and closer.

A long snake like glossa slithered out between yellowed denta to wet them like a hungry dog licked its chops. "**It's _such_ a shame... That Getaway wants you _alive_... I'd enjoy peeling the armour right off your frame.. And _chewing_ the internal wiring**.." He whispered in a rough rasp. You let out a gargled hiss and tried to jerk away as the mech reached out to grab you around the neck.

The rusty mech squeezed making your optics flash before letting go and swiftly hauling you up over his shoulder, heavy arms locking your legs to his frame. "**Maybe Getaway will _reward_ me... With a _spark_ or two perhaps**." He cackled in a deep gravelly tone while he stomped down the hallway towards the Lost Light's bridge.

You began to struggle with the much larger mech beating your fists into his back and kicking his chassis. The mech seemed to prance as he went towards the door, as much as a mech three times your size could prance, much like a dog retrieving a squeaky toy for his master.

You looked over your shoulder your optics widening in fear as you saw the door nearly in front of them. You had a sinking feeling this would not end well for you.

.....

Once you had entered the Lost Light's Bridge, the mech holding you captive had basically tossed you to the ground his hunched posture looming over you.

"Ah, Sunder, I see you have caught a little escapee." A voice called from by the large glass panels that made up the windshield of the Lost Light. You snapped your optics away from the optick-less sockets of Sunder to the mech standing by the windshield.

Getaway stood with his back to you with his wrist clasped in his servos and pedes spread slightly apart. You gulped and curled in on yourself as Sunder seemed to slowly shuffle closer to your smaller form.

"**And do I get anything for doing_ this_?**" Sunder hissed out his helm tilting to the side with a creep grin.

Getaway let out a low hum and turned on his heel fixing his cold gaze to your nervous (color) optics. "We shall see about that, Sunder, why don't you go run along to Froid?" Getaway said in a condescending tone.

Sunder let out a low growl from his engine and took a heavy stomp towards Getaway, nearly crushing your knee. You yelped and scrambled backwards more towards the white, blue, and yellow mech.

"**I _could have_ turned their insides, _outside_, and you just tell me to scamper off like_ some kind of organic dog_?!**" Sunder snarled out making Getaway flinch minutely his optics twitching.

"Sunder, I will get you payment for your... Grand accomplishment, but not at the moment." Getaway retorted slowly walking up to stand next to your helm. You gulped and plastered yourself to the floor as Getaway and Sunder stared at each other.

Sunder finally yielded with a chuff, "**_Finnne_, but I'll be back _Getaway_**." He clenched his jaw and swiftly turned around stomping out of the door. With the soft swish of the door the room went silent except for your anxious vents and Getaway heavy sigh.  
  
Getaway turned slightly and walked to his captain's chair, leaning his hip against it. His arms crossed as he stared out the windshield. "My my, why must you be such a problem?" He said with a dry chuckle shaking his helm. You gulped a bit while pushing up to your servos, optics locked to his relaxed position. But you knew him better then that. He was positively seething under that lazy facade.   
  
You cleared your vocals, more to build up courage then anything else. "You did something horrible, Getaway. I can't stand behind that, and you must have done something to the others, because I know they wouldn't stand for this either.." You said while getting to your pedes.   
  
You flinched and pinned your kibbling to your frame as Getaway barked a harsh stab of laughter. "And yet I left you free to remember what happened." He hissed slowly turning to gaze at you with narrowed optics. "Wonder why I would do that.." He grunted mostly to himself.  
  
You gave him a look of horror. "What did you do to the others..?" You questioned servos clenching at your sides.   
  
Getaway seemed to tilt his helm back and forth as if weighing the options. "Oh just a little _medical_ processor wiping, courtesy of Sunder and Froid." He explained pushing off the chair and swinging his arms outwards. "I really don't see the problem, you're free to remember, but maybe that was a mistake."   
  
You clenched your jaw and puffed your chassis out, your faceplates flushing in anger. Getaway paused before laughing and rubbing a servo over his facemask. "You're too cute when you're frustrated." He purred while sauntering towards you.  
  
You took a step back and crossed your arms to protect yourself. "Let me go, let me leave. I don't want to be associated with you anymore." You rasped out looking away from him to avoid optic contact.   
  
Getaway scoffed and rolled his optics, probably with a smirk on his derma. "That's not what you were saying before I was imprisoned." He tsked and backed you up into a wall with a shove against your shoulders. You squawked and slammed your servos against the wall to keep your helm from whacking against it.  
  
"What happened to me and you, Sweetspark?" Getaway cooed while stepping closer like a cat trapping its prey. You chewed on your glossa while you scrambled to stand up straight.   
  
"Well you.. you did terrible things Getaway.." You tried only for one of his servos to shoot out and grab your face and squeeze. "I'd watch what you say from now on, (Name). I might not be able to control myself further." He hissed right into your audio.   
  
You winced as his blunt digits dug into your soft metal cheeks causing them to grow discolored from fine fuel lines rupturing. "Now, how about we go over some rules. Since you care for everyone else _so _much... You step out of line once more.. I might just order Sunder to take one of the crew away. You will act as if you support what has happened, again if you don't, poof goes one of your friends. Sound good?" He asked with bright squinted optics as if he was grinning.   
  
You tried to shake your helm, but he forced you to nod with his servo on your jaw and chin. "Glad we understand each other. Why don't I accompany you back to your hab suite, yes?" He said with a cocked helm pulling you off the wall by his hold on your faceplates.   
  
Tears sprung to your optics as your spark dropped, you couldn't do anything without someone else being hurt. The oppression settled on your spark like a shackle. Getaway let go of your face and threw an arm over your shoulders and pulled you to his side.   
  
"Oh cheer up! At least you're not down on that graveyard with those traitors." He grumbled while he forced you to walk along with him.  
  
Part of you wished you were down there with the true Autobots.


End file.
